Fan: Life of PIE
This is a fan fiction depicting the everyday life of Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast, any information in this article is not real unless said so by the VenturianTale team. Art credit goes to SylarGrimm on DeviantArt. 6:00 am Johnny Toast woke up on a day like any other, filled with the action and danger that he had become accustomed to. He staggered out of his bedroom door and into the PIE apartment, with his close friend, Johnny Ghost, coming out of his room across the hall. Toast slowly walked to the kitchen while Ghost sat down at his desk. "Coffee or tea, sir?" Toast asked. "Coffee please, and toast" said Ghost, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, sir?" Toast asked, turning on the coffee maker. "What was that?" "You wanted something, sir?" "I asked for toast, Toast" realizing what he meant, Toast laughed and replied. "Right, sir." He poured Ghost's coffee and put bread in the toaster, not thinking to make himself breakfast as well. He gave Ghost his coffee and toast and sat down in his armchair. When he reached for his whiskey bottle, he found nothing. Toast searched the floor and the desk, then asked. " Sir, do you know where I put my whiskey bottle?" Ghost took a bite of his toast, looking at him mischeviously. "I hid it." Toast rubbed his eyes, slightly glaring at his partner. "Sir, its far too early in the morning for this. Where did you put it?" "It's a win-win situation, Toast. If you don't find it, you might be able to kick this drinking habit of yours. If you do find it, I know your investigative skills have improved!" Toast stood up from the chair, stretching. "You really have a problem with my minor drinking issue, sir." As he walked to the kitchen to find his bottle, he heard Ghost mutter under his breath. "Minor?" After nearly half an hour of searching, Toast resorted to making himself a cup of tea, accepting defeat. The two investigators then went on their computers to search for a case. 7:00 am "Sir, our friends at Area 51 sent me a file, they think they've spotted some sort of creature. Apparently no one got a good look at it, but it sounds dangerous. Should we check it out?" asked Toast, reading one of hundreds of emails in his inbox. Ghost didn't respond. "Sir, is everything alright? " Ghost was gripping the arms of his chair, looking into the distance. Toast got up and looked at his companion's laptop, and it said something about a ghost called 'cardboard friend' who was constantly talking about someone called Gregory. He could hear Ghost muttering about his father and knives. Toast got up and ran towards the kitchen. First he put all the knives into a drawer, then locked it. Then he started making a cup of tea to calm him down. As Ghost was getting louder in his mutterings, he opened another drawer and pulled out a syringe of anesthetic. Toast poured the tea and rushed to Ghost's side, the syringe hidden behind his back. "Sir? Sir, are you alright?" He asked worryingly. "What is it?" Ghost yelled, seemingly startled. Toast offered him the cup and replied. "I made you some tea, would you like it?" Toast asked, doing his best to stay calm. "T-Tea?" Ghost shakily took the cup and drank it. He soon calmed down, looking at Toast with confusion. "What, how? Um, Johnny, what happened?" Toast sighed and looked at him oddly. "You just asked for some tea, sir" Ghost looked down at his tea. "I don't.. I don't rememb-...well, uh, thank you, Toast." Toast stood up smiled. "That's what I'm here for, sir" He walked back to the kitchen and put everything back the way it was previously. When he got back to the desk, Ghost started talking. "Johnny, there's a chef in Montana that says every drain in her restaurant is leaking a greenish-black ooze." "Ectoplasm, sir?" "I do hope so, that would make it much simpler. Let's go, Toast!" They went outside to the van and drove to the airport. 3:00 am, the next morning. Toast and Ghost walked back into their apartment, hair singed and clothes splattered with goo. "Well, it certainly wasn't ectoplasm, sir." Toast said. "Quite right, Toast. That's the thing with level 5 ooze monsters, they're very difficult to clean up after." "They do like to go out with a bang, sir." Ghost walked back to his room and Toast called after him."No dinner, sir?" Ghost stretched, opening his door. "Shower, sleep, and a big breakfast tomorrow. Night Toast," he said, disappearing into his room. "Sir?" "Yes, Johnny?" "I've found my whiskey, sir." Toast pointed to the top of the book case, and there it was, on its side on top of a stack of books. Ghost laughed, closing his door. Toast slowly walked to his own room, collapsed onto his bed, and drifted off to sleep, with a day much like this one on the horizon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:P.I.E character Category:P.I.E Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Johnny Toast